KUMA-03 Beargguy III
The KUMA-03 Beargguy III is a custom Gunpla appearing in Gundam Build Fighters. It was built and piloted by China Kousaka. Technology & Combat Characteristics China's customized Gunpla, it is a modified KUMA-02 Beargguy II. Since China is in the art club, her painting skill is high, giving it an elegant and cute look. The Beargguy III is armed with 3 beam cannons, 2 in its extendable arms and 1 in its mouth. The beam cannons in the arms are capable of generating beam sabers. The suit has a hard point connector on its back, which is normally mounted with the custom ribbon striker. One of Beargguy III's interesting features is that it has a LCD monitor installed in its face that allows it to change its eye expression mid-battle. Also, due to its unique setting of "a stuffed toy becoming a robot", China, having a much different perspective about Gunpla, actually filled the Gunpla with cotton, resulting in unexpected outcomes during its battle with SD Knight Gundam. These unexpected outcomes would in turn motivate Sei to think out of the box when building the GAT-X105B/ST Star Build Strike Gundam. Armaments ;*Mouth Beam Cannon :A beam cannon that is mounted in the mouth, it can be fired after the mouth opens. ;*Beam Cannon/Beam Saber :Mounted in both paws, besides functioning as ranged beam weapons, they can also generate beam sabers for melee combat. Special Equipment & Features ;*Extendable Arm :Beargguy III retains the Acguy and Beargguy II's extendable arms for striking down enemy mobile suits. ;*Hardpoint :By removing the ribbon striker on the back, a hardpoint is revealed which could be used to connect various armaments and equipments. ;*Ribbon Striker :A custom striker pack that looks like a ribbon, it can function as a flight unit. ;*Cotton Stuffing :Beargguy III's body is full of cotton fluff, which expands when the armor is pierced, allowing it to repel certain physical attacks. This is an unintended effect as China's original intention is to just recreate the unit's backstory. The stuffing can also be released from the mouth beam cannon as a means of entrapment. ;*LCD Monitor :Installed in the face, above the mouth and nose, the LCD monitor allows the Beargguy III to change its eye expression during battle. History Information regarding the Beargguy III are found on China Kousaka's page. Trivia *The name 'III' is a pun of the suffix "-san", a common verbal term used in Japanese Language for "Mr" or "Mrs". Thus, in some English translation, the name is translated as "Mr. Beargguy" or "Mr. Beargguy III" *The "KUMA" in its model number means "bear" in Japanese. *The Beargguy III is first stated as being based on the GPB-04B Beargguy on its model kit manual. However, there is a retcon later and its base Gunpla is noted in the KUMA-PP Papagguy model kit manual to be the KUMA-02 Beargguy II. Gallery Build Mk2 Beargguy.png|Sparring with RX-178B Build Gundam Mk-II Beargguy Face.png|LCD face activate China&Beargguysan01.png Beargguy Painting.png|China's Painting pf Beargguy III Beargguy vs. Nobel Deco.gif|Beargguy III vs Nobel Gundam Deco Bearguy III Destroyed.jpg|Beargguy III destroyed Beargguy III Lineart.png|Beargguy III Lineart Gunpla Beargguy III Box.jpg|HGBF 1/144 KUMA-03 Beargguy III (2013): box art HG Golden Beargguy III.jpg|HGBF 1/144 Golden Beargguy III (Initial Limited Edition; 2014): box art HG Neon Beargguy III.jpg|HGBF 1/144 Neon Beargguy III (54th Hobby Show exclusive; 2014): box art HG Beargguy III 7-Eleven Color.jpg|HGBF 1/144 Beargguy III Color Version (7-Eleven Japan exclusive; 2014): box art HGBF BEARGGUY III -SAN- Ver.囍.jpg|HGBF 1/144 Beargguy III Ver. 囍 (Double Happiness) (Gundam Docks at Hong Kong II exclusive; 2015): box art HGBF Beargguy III Tricolor Paint.jpg|HGBF 1/144 KUMA-03 Beargguy III Paint (The Gundam Base Tokyo exclusive; 2017): box art References External links *Beargguy III on Official Site